yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Osoro Shidesu
Osoro Shidesu é a líder dos delinquentes e a oitava rival em Yandere Simulator. Aparência Osoro tem, cabelo loiro, despenteado na altura dos ombros e olhos castanhos. Ela usa o uniforme feminino regular com calções pretos embaixo, juntamente com uma grande capa rasgada que pendura fora de seus ombros. Ela também tem bandagens em seus braços musculosos e pernas, bem como em torno de seu tornozelo. Ela tem uma cicatriz em forma de "X" em sua bochecha esquerda. A aparência de Osoro foi primeiro parcialmente revelada no canal de YandereDev no vídeo, "pré-visualização da atualização de outubro". A partir de 23 de novembro de 2015, YandereDev já projetou a rival. Como visto no primeiro teaser, ela usava um uniforme masculino rasgado como uma capa. Ela tem bandagens nos braços e uma bandagem adesiva em sua perna direita. Ela tem cabelos loiros espetados com tufos no topo. Sob sua saia estavam calça azul marinho largas que terminam acima dos joelhos. Ela usava meias até o tornozelo. Ela pode ser o personagem mais pesado devido à sua altura e massa muscular. Descrição "Osoro é a líder da gangue de delinquentes. Muito pouco se sabe sobre seu passado, ou seus objetivos. Ela tem sido conhecida por ser violenta, por isso a maioria das pessoas tendem a ficar longe dela por medo. Osoro estará ausente da escola por um tempo muito longo, e não fará sua aparição até a oitava semana de jogo. Contra todas as probabilidades, ela irá desenvolver um vínculo com Senpai, que normalmente mantém distância de pessoas como Osoro. Senpai e Osoro são pólos opostos - por isso, que tipo de experiência poderia levá-los a formar uma amizade? O que Senpai sabe sobre ela? O que ele vê dentro dela? E o que poderia impedir sua amizade de florescer em algo mais profundo? " Personalidade Ela provavelmente terá a persona Violento, tornando-a única entre as rivais. Se ela testemunha o assassinato, ela vai atacar o jogador. Ela não vai ser uma personagem do mal, mas ela foi suspensa da escola por alguma coisa gravemente séria. Ela é a garota mais perigosa da escola. Rotina Embora não se sabe no momento, YandereDev disse que sua rotina vai colocá-la em estreita proximidade com Senpai e outros estudantes. Relações Senpai Como ela será uma rival no futuro, ela vai ter uma queda por Senpai. Haverá uma razão por que motivo ela pode ganhar o coração de Senpai, embora ela seja uma delinquente e, provavelmente, terá uma baixa reputação. YandereDev não vai estragar a razão no Twitter, mas, aparentemente, os dois vão crescer algum tipo de vínculo juntos. Umeji Kizuguchi Umeji é confiável para liderar os delinquentes enquanto ela está ausente, como seu braço direito. Pretendente No futuro, Yandere-chan será capaz de emparelha-la com seu pretendente. Delinquentes Como a líder dos delinquentes, Osoro terá relações com seus comparsas na semana em que está disponível na escola. Comparsas Ela tem cinco comparsas no total: todos do sexo masculino * Umeji Kizuguchi (Braço direito da Osoro) * Hokuto Furukizu * Gaku Hikitsuri * Dairoku Surikizu * Hayanari Tsumeato Trivia * Osoro não poderá ser morta por uma escrava (estudante torturado). Se uma escrava atacar Osoro, ela irá se defender. No entanto, enquanto Osoro está se defendendo, Yandere-chan será capaz de deslocar-se por trás e esfaquear a delinquente na parte de trás. * Será mais difícil molhar Osoro com um balde, já que ela vai ter reflexos rápidos. * Seu nome é derivado da frase "恐ろしいです" ( osoroshīdesu ), que significa "terrível". * O raciocínio atual de YandereDev para sua ausência nas primeiras 7 semanas de escola é que ela foi suspensa por uma semana, sete vezes. * Osoro está envolvida em uma história paralela com Genka Kunahito e os delinquentes. * YandereDev pensa que ela poderia derrotar Megami Saikou em uma luta individual. **YandereDev pensa que poderia vencer Aoi Ryugoku se Aoi estivesse desarmada. * Seu casaco veio de um estudante que frequenta a escola secundária na cidade de Shisuta. Ela tomou dele depois que ela o espancou, junto com todos os outros colegas que a desafiaram. * Depois de Megami, ela é a segunda rival favorita de YandereDev. Falas - Osoro em "Yandere Simulator Rival Introdução Video". Ilustrações Coranfo Full.png|Osoro corando. OsoroFirstillu.jpg|Uma antiga illustration de Osoro. MadiBlitzOsoro.jpg|Outra velha illustration de Osoro. Gukeban.jpg|Mais uma velha illustration de Osoro. CtkFI9SUIAEsSbX.jpg|Uma ilustração de Osoro feita por kjech. ilustração de Osoro feita por kjech Delinquent Rival.JPG|Outra silhueta Uma provocadora de Osoro. Osoro april fools.png|Osorõ Shidesu DelinquentGirl.png|From the video Yandere Simulator Maior Problema RivalPicture.png|Osoro em Como a sanidade afeta o assassinato no Yandere Simulator Delinquent_Preview.png|Preview of Osoro from September Progress Report DeliquentRival.png| Uma visualização de Osoro. Fddf.png|Osoro em Vídeo de Introdução Rival Osoro_shidesu_gym_sketch_by_kjech-db0ayfk.jpg|Uma illustration de Osoro feita por kjech. Capture-20161116-193050.png|A mão de Osoro em New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator: Modo de Missão Uma ilustração de Osoro como uma treinadora de delinquentes.jpg|Uma illustration de Osoro como treinadora de Pokémon feito pela kjech. Osorotiny.png|Uma ilustração de Osoro da the third anniversary blogpost Osoro_april_fools.png|Uma versão masculina de Osoro da Yandere Simulator Vídeo de Introdução Rival Masculino Osoro_april_fools_blush.png|Uma versão masculina de Osoro (corado) de Yandere Simulator Vídeo de Introdução Rival Masculino Galeria 12794449 1571796846476040 55245976181759060 n.jpg| Uma referencia a Osoro no vídeo de YandereDev Zt.png| Osoro no vídeo das rivais Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Delinquentes Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens que nao estao no jogo atualmente Categoria:Yandere Simulator Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Estudantes Femininos Categoria:Alunas do Colegial Akademi Categoria:Feminino